


smile for me | seo changbin

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Hyunlix (if you squint), along with felix, along with stray kids dance line, changbin is part of 3racha, chansung / banghan (if you squint), idk how to tag this shit tbh, she's part of a youtube dance group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which changbin is the kid in the back of the classroom that never really talked to anyone, and all he wants is for naeun to smile for him.





	smile for me | seo changbin

"why does no one ever talk to him?" i ask my best friend, lee felix, as i copy the answers to our math work from the board. 

"who?" felix looks up from his paper to raise a brow at me.

"seo changbin. i've never seen anyone speak to him. except bang chan and han jisung. the guy has got to be lonely."

"must not be too lonely. he doesn't ever attempt to speak to anyone either. it's like... mutual radio silence." felix says.

i cut my gaze over to the black-haired boy in the back of the classroom and study him. his sharp, angular jawline, his plump lips, the veins in his hands, so visible against his skin as he writes.

"have you ever considered talking to him?"

"nah. he kinda creeps me out." felix says, nonchalant.

"oh come on jix, he's not that bad." i look back at him again, and catch him bobbing his head to an imaginary beat. "i mean, just look at him."

felix turns his head slightly to observe the older boy, then shrugs. "still creeps me out."

i sigh and shake my head, pushing changbin out of my mind for the time being and getting back to work.

the lunch bell rings shortly after, and felix and i go to meet up with our friends, hwang hyunjin and lee minho, to go eat together and discuss our next video.

you see, the four of us were a youtube dance group called 12B. we weren't famous or anything, but we had a few thousand subscribers on our channel. we posted monthly, sometimes we would post twice a month. we choreographed our own dances, and we also learned kpop routines. for instance, we just learned getting closer by seventeen for our upcoming video. now all that was left was to decide the day we were recording, and where.

felix and i made our way through the line, got our food, and then headed to our table, where hyunjin and minho are already waiting with their trays half empty in front of them. 

"okay, so i was thinking friday? in that leveled section of the hospital parking area? i just feel like it fits the song's aesthetic." hyunjin suggests. 

"friday works for me, and that sounds like a really good idea jinnie." i smile at him. "are you guys free on friday?" 

felix and minho both nod.

"okay, cool. so... how about 4:30, after school? we can all go to my place and prep, yeah?"

all three boys respond with a chorus of 'yes', and i grin. "then it's set! what a great day to be a carat." i joke.

before i knew it, lunch, and the rest of the school day was over.

as i shut my locker and turn away from it, i slam right into someone.

"oh god, i'm so sorry, i didn't see you-" and when i look up, i'm surprised to see who is standing in front of me.

"i, uh... changbin- i'm sorry." i apologize to the dark-haired male that stood before me.

"it's fine, don't worry about it." changbin shook his head.

that was the longest i'd ever heard him speak. usually it was single words like no, yes, or maybe. or it was 'sorry', whenever he was reprimanded by the teacher for sleeping in class. 

"are you sure? i didn't hurt you or anything did i?" i'm embarrassed that i made a fool of myself in front of changbin, and now i was embarrassing myself even more. perfect. 

"yeah, i'm sure." changbin chuckled. what? "how about you? are you okay?"

"uh," my tongue gets a little tied while i try to speak, and i'm frustrated when i finally manage to get the words out. "yes, i'm fine, thank you."

"cute." changbin says, nonchalant.

"huh?" changbin just called me... cute?

"you're cute." he repeats.

"i'm... cute? what happened to shy changbin that doesn't speak to anyone except chan and jisung?"

"i'm not shy. i just don't like talking to the people here. they irritate me." he states.

"oh. but... you're talking to me? i don't irritate you?" i question, curiosity sparked.

"no," changbin studies me for a moment before continuing. "you interest me."

my eyebrows shoot up, and right as i'm about to say something, someone calls changbin's name from down the hall. jisung.

"well, i'll be going now. nice talking to you." changbin says with a grin. he turns around as he walks away and shoots me a peace sign. aegyo?

what the hell is going on?

i stand at my locker for a few more minutes, trying to process my interactions with changbin. that doesn't last long though, because felix suddenly appears by my side, startling me with his deep voice.

"you okay over there?" he asks, poking my cheek.

"uh... i don't really know." i reply, rubbing my forehead.

"why not? what's up?"

"well, i just talked to seo changbin." i tell him.

felix's eyebrows raise in surprise. "and? what did he say?"

i chuckle. "apparently i'm cute, and i interest him."

my best friend's eyes widen. "let's go, you're telling me everything."

**Author's Note:**

> gotta plug the twt @solarsungs


End file.
